


Mother Snooping

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lwaxana looks around for her daughter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Snooping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Lwaxana was not in the habit of being surprised by the goings on of her staff, or even some of the guests at her official functions. This function was more distracting than most, as she had her handsome Jean-Luc to pursue, in an environment he found it difficult to hide in.

Of course, Guinan had stepped in, and ended her fun by providing the Captain with an excuse to return to his ship, ending that bit of fun.

It was as she was looking for someone else of interest that she became aware of her daughter's notable absence. A flick of her mental presence outward...and Lwaxana learned she could still be surprised by her daughter. The presence with her daughter was familiar...and both women were quite furtively enjoying one another's attention.

Lwaxana smiled to herself; let the Little One have her supposed secret affair. At least it wasn't happening with _that_ man any more.


End file.
